Shundrillon
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: ONE SHOT - Parodie de Cendrillon avec Shun dans le rôle de la belle. Humour. Yaoi / fic de Tsirtis /


Tout d'abord, nous tenons à vous dire que ceci est une fic de Tsirtis, ancienne membre d'un forum auquel nous participions. Comme ce forum n'existe plus, nous avons voulu garder sa fic que nous apprécions beaucoup en ligne, accessible à tous, sur internet. Donc voici, avec son accord, sa fic : ****

**Shudrillon**

Shun était éreinté. Toute la journée, il avait dû récurer les chiottes du Sanctuaire, polir les armures et repasser des capes. Il avait les reins moulus et des courbatures jusque dans les joues. Il espérait se reposer un peu mais à peine avait-il posé l'une de ses mignonnes petites fesses sur son divan que son téléphone portable sonna :

- Shuuuuuuuuuuun ! Ramène tes fesses ! Ordonna Shiryu à l'autre bout du fil. C'est la cata, Seiya a voulu essayer l'une des robes de Saori et comme il est un peu moins svelte qu'elle, la robe s'est déchirée. Faut que tu viennes la repriser.

-Je suis fatigué, Shiryu. Tenta de protester le pauvre Shun.

-Rien à branler. Rapplique sinon tu seras de corvée de balayage de la montée des temples le restant de tes jours !

Shun soupira et comprit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il se rendit donc dans la chambre de Seiya qui était bien plus grande et bien mieux aménagée que la sienne avec de magnifiques posters de Dragon ball Z plein les murs.

Il fut accueilli par un Seiya en caleçon qui lui balança un tas de chiffons à la figure.

- Dépêche-toi si tu veux pas qu'on dise à Belle Maman que t'es qu'une petite pédale flemmarde.

Shun se mit à l'ouvrage, essayant de relativiser, de se dire que comme il leur rendait service, Seiya et Shiryu seraient peut-être plus sympas avec lui à l'avenir, qu'ils arrêteraient sûrement de le frapper sans raison durant au moins deux jours.

L'aiguille qu'on lui avait donnée pour sa tâche était toute déformée et il peina à raccommoder la somptueuse robe rose. Il se piqua plusieurs fois, ce qui déclencha la colère de Shiryu.

-Arrête de saigner sur la robe ! Tu vas la tâcher, imbécile !

Il venait à peine de terminer son ouvrage qu'Aphrodite entra tel un tourbillon dans la petite maison.

-Salut les enfants ! Je suis de retour ! Et j'ai une surprise pour vous.

-Oh Belle Maman ! Dis-nous vite ! Quelle est cette surprise ? Nous sommes si contents ! S'exclamèrent en cœur Seiya et Shiryu.

-J'ai des invitations pour aller au grand barbecue du solstice d'été qui aura lieu dans trois jours. On en parle dans tout le pays. On m'en a donné trois mais je ne pense pas que cela intéressera Shun. Il va encore mettre son armure rose, pleurer parce que les merguez sont trop fortes et se prendre les pieds dans les tapis, il va nous mettre la honte.

-Mais…. Tenta de protester Shun qui avait très envie d'aller à ce barbecue.

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! le coupa Aphrodite. Tu ne viendras pas avec nous. Tu resteras à la maison pour nous enregistrer le prime de la star ac '. Et t'as pas intérêt à te gourer de chaîne !

Shun était très triste mais comme toujours, il ne se plaignit pas et alla faire sa corvée du soir, arroser les nombreuses roses qui entouraient la maison.

Comme il voulait aller à ce barbecue! Mais il voulait aussi voir la Star ac' alors il se dit que sa belle-mère avait choisit pour lui et que c'était donc le destin. Or, il entendit Seiya et Shiryu parler près de lui très gaiement de cette partie.

- Il parait que l'organisateur du barbecue est un grand blond avec des yeux bleus, et qu'il est super beau! disait Seiya.

- Ah ouais! C'est cool, j'aimerais trop me faire un gars comme ça, moi, disait Shiryu.

C'est alors que Shun se rendit compte qu'il voulait absolument aller à ce barbecue. En effet son rêve, c'était de se marier à un gars blond avec des yeux bleus, ne plus avoir de corvées à faire et pouvoir enfin faire ce qui lui plaisait. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin trouver l'homme de sa vie à ce barbecue! Il devait absolument y aller.

Le soir, Shun pria le bon dieu pour qu'un miracle se produise. C'est alors que de nul part, Ikki apparut:

- Salut Shun, fit-il, tu as un problème? Si je peux t'aider, je le ferai!

- Ikki! s'exclama Shun, content. Ca faisait longtemps! Que deviens-tu?

- Bon, rien du tout, je bosse chez Mcdo. Donc, je peux te dépanner quelques sous si tu veux ou encore te filer des réductions sur les Big Mac.

- Non, en fait, je voudrais que tu me trouves un plan pour aller au grand barbecue du solstice d'été.

- Ben tu n'as pas reçu d'invit? demanda Ikki. Moi, j'ai reçu la mienne. D'ailleurs j'y vais pour me trouver quelqu'un.

- Je n'ai pas eut mon invitation, pleurnicha Shun. C'est Belle-Maman qui n'a pas voulu me la donner. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a revendue.

- Elle a certainement dû le faire par méchanceté, marmonna Ikki. Bon t'en fais pas, je te trouverai un plan. Je viendrai te chercher dans trois jour avec ma moto, tiens-toi prêt.

Après avoir annoncé cela, Ikki disparut aussi vite qu'il avait fait son apparition.

Shun n'arriva pas à dormir de la nuit. Il rêvait à ce barbecue dont tout le monde parlait, imaginait la saveur des godiveaux à la moutarde qu'il pourrait y savourer et comme il s'y amuserait bien. Il fut donc très fatigué pour reprendre son dur labeur le lendemain et se fit encore houspiller par Seiya et Shiryu.

Les deux jours passèrent très vite, occupé qu'il fut à réaliser les nombreuses tâches ménagères. Le jour tant attendu arriva sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Vers 18 heures, après s'être abrutis devant la télévision tout l'après-midi, Shiryu et Seiya enfilèrent leurs joggings tout neufs et annoncèrent :

- On va chez le coiffeur se faire faire un brushing. On rentrera tard. Pense à enregistrer la star ac' ! Bonne soirée !

Ils partirent en claquant la porte, laissant seul Shun. Celui-ci se précipita dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Il voulait se faire beau mais il eut vite fait le tour de sa garde robe et comprit qu'il allait être ridicule. Il se mit donc à chouiner comme à son habitude quand Ikki apparut devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Shun ?

-J'ai que mon affreux tee-shirt vert à me mettre avec mes bretelles ridicules ! pleura-t-il.

-En effet ! Ca craint vraiment. Constata Ikki.

Tandis que Shun pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, l'aîné se mit à réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, il proposa :

-Bon écoute, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je vais te prêter mon jean pour l'occasion. Mais ne crie pas victoire ! Il est beaucoup trop large pour toi donc tu seras obligé de garder tes bretelles. Mais pour ce qui est du tee-shirt vert, j'ai la solution. Figure-toi que je viens d'aller faire le plein d'essence avec ma moto et on m'a donné un tee-shirt publicitaire. Il est d'un magnifique jaune cocu qui t'ira à merveille. En revanche, méfie-toi car c'est du textile chinois et la couleur ne résistera pas au lavage. Evite les projections d'eau. Et puis sèche ces larmes. Tiens, prends cet autocollant de Candy pour te consoler.

-Ikki ! Mon frère adoré ! Tu es mon sauveur ! Comment pourrais-je un jour te remercier ?

-Oh une petite pipe vite fait suffira. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite. J'ai demandé à un pote de me remplacer au drive car je suis de service ce soir mais je dois être de retour à minuit trente pour fermer le resto. A minuit pétante, tu devras m'attendre sur le parking pour que je te ramène.

-D'accord Ikki ! Je ne te créerai pas d'ennuis ! lui promit Shun.

Shun s'habilla et se coiffa puis quand il fut prêt, il monta derrière Ikki sur la grosse moto qui démarra en pétaradant et ils partirent à toute allure vers la fête qui battait déjà de son plein.  
>Ikki déposa son frère sur le parking, lui adressa un signe de la main et disparut rapidement. Shun essaya de localiser Shiryu et Seiya parmi les convives mais il y avait beaucoup de monde et il ne les trouva point à son plus grand soulagement.<p>

Il s'approcha d'une table où l'on avait disposé tous les mets et qu'elle ne fut pas sa stupeur en voyant un seau rempli d'eau dans lequel nageaient des petites crevettes destinées à être grillée sur le barbecue. Le cuisinier plongea d'ailleurs sa grosse main dans le seau et en tira une poignée qu'il jeta sur la grille. Les crevettes se mirent à hurler, elles grésillèrent et Shun, devant cet affreux spectacle, se mit à pleurer :

- Nooooooooon ! Ne leur faites pas de mal ! Les pauvres !

Ses cris attirèrent plusieurs personnes dont un jeune homme élégant, portant de somptueux habits dorés (comme tout prince qui se respecte). L'homme enleva ses lunettes de soleil roses pour dévisager Shun avec surprise et devant la fabuleuse beauté du jeune homme aux cheveux d'or, Shun se tut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme ça ? demanda le Prince.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal aux animaux. Expliqua Shun, confus.

Le Prince sourit, amusé.

-Laissez ces crevettes tranquilles. Ordonna-t-il. Il y a suffisamment à manger.

Shun, les yeux embués de larmes le remercia et le Prince lui sourit.

-Tu es très sensible dis-donc. Mais cela me plait bien. Tu as l'air différent de tous les gens qui sont ici.

Shun ne put que sourire, ému que le Prince s'adresse à lui et il fut au comble du bonheur quand le Prince proposa :

-Tu veux des chips ?

-Oh oui ! J'adore les chips ! Merci ! Je ne peux jamais en manger !

-Ah bon ? Tu es un peu bizarre, toi. Mais ça me plait. Allons faire un tour dans les dunes.

Le Prince l'entraîna loin de la fête et à peine furent-ils seuls qu'il lui sauta dessus, se bagarra avec les bretelles pour les lui retirer et l'embrassa avec passion.

Leurs ébats durèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que Shun, voyant le ciel s'assombrir ne demande :

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Minuit moins 5.

-Quoi ? Je dois absolument partir !

-Eh ! Attends ! On n'a pas fini. J'ai encore envie !

Mais Shun se souvenait de la promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère et malgré le moment merveilleux qu'il venait de passer avec le Prince, il ne pouvait pas ne pas tenir sa parole.

Il ramassa hâtivement ses habits et à moitié débraillé, courut vers le parking.

Le Prince eut tout de même le temps de lui crier :

-Après-demain, je fais une soirée mousse. J'espère que tu y seras !

Shun ne dit pas un mot en montant sur la moto de son frère et quand il fut chez lui, il vérifia qu'il avait bien programmé l'enregistrement. Il se changea et alla se mettre au lit.

Il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, ne pouvant se sortir de l'esprit la beauté de son prince ni le goût agréable de ses baisers.

Vers deux heures du matin, il entendit Seiya et Shiryu qui rentraient, bourrés comme d'habitude. Il tendit l'oreille et put saisir quelques bribes de leur conversation.

-Dommage. On n'a pas vu beaucoup le Prince. Il s'est cassé toute une partie de la soirée puis ensuite, il paraissait dans ses rêves. Disait l'un.

-Il a du aller sniffer un truc dans un coin… Disait l'autre.

Shun se sentit tout guilleret en entendant ça et il s'endormit en serrant son oreiller contre lui comme s'il s'agissait du Prince.

Le lendemain, Shun fut levé à l'aube pour exécuter toutes les tâches ménagères et servir leur petit dej' au lit à Seiya et Shiryu. Comme Shiryu avait l'air de bonne humeur, il lui demanda :

-Est-ce que c'était bien, hier ?

-Oui, c'était super. Et d'ailleurs nous retournons Seiya et moi à une soirée mousse demain.

-Est-ce que je pourrais vous accompagner, cette fois ? Risqua timidement Shun.

-Pas question ! Il y a la rediffusion de Sissi impératrice à la télé. Il faut que tu nous l'enregistres absolument. Et puis tu n'as pas encore compris que tu faisais vraiment pitié ? On aurait trop honte de te traîner avec nous.

Shun partit en pleurant, fou de douleur. Il alla se réfugier dans le jardin pour pleurer plus à son aise. A peine s'était-il assis sous le prunier que Ikki apparut comme par magie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y, encore ? Soupira Ikki.

-Il y a une soirée mousse demain et je ne pourrais pas y aller ! Sanglotta Shun.

-Idiot ! Il suffisait de me le dire au lieu de chialer. Je t'aurais dit que je vais passer te chercher en moto comme la dernière fois.

-Merci Ikki ! Je suis tellement content d'avoir un frère comme toi !

-Ouais… Je ne sais pas si je peux en dire autant. Tiens-toi prêt demain à la même heure qu'hier. J'ai fait le plein à la station essence et tu as beaucoup de chance, ils donnent des tee-shirt violet en ce moment! Tiens ! Et prend cet autocollant de Candy pour te consoler.

Shun se remit à l'ouvrage, la tête pleine de belles images, priant pour recroiser son beau prince, remerciant son frère par la pensée.

La soirée tant attendue arriva fort rapidement. Shun aida Shiryu et Seiya à mettre leurs plus beaux vêtements et quand ils furent partis, il alla se préparer.

Il programma le magnétoscope et Ikki passa le chercher comme convenu. Il le déposa sur le parking avec la même recommandation :

-Surtout, tiens-toi prêt à minuit ! Je dois reprendre mon service.

-D'accord. Je serais là ! Promis Shun.

Une grande tente avait été dressée sur la plage et Shun n'hésita pas, il se dirigea vers les deux vigils qui gardaient l'entrée. Il pénétra dans la tente où tous les participants se vautraient dans la mousse. Il eut à peine le temps de jeter un regard à la fête qui battait de son plein que quelqu'un le saisit par le bras.

-Je t'attendais ! Lui dit le Prince. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas !

Shun lui sourit pour toute réponse et le Prince l'attira contre lui pour lui rouler un gros patin.

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle. Shun ne fit plus attention au temps, occupé qu'il était à se faire tripoter par le Prince dans la mousse qui les recouvrait tous.

Tout à coup, une cloche se fit entendre et Shun sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

En effet, tout le monde criait, chantait comme s'ils attendaient un grand événement.

-Il est minuit ! Les jets automatiques vont se mettre en marche.

-Minuit ! Réalisa Shun, catastrophé. Il faut absolument que j'y aille !

-Non attends ! Protesta le Prince. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ?

Mais Shun ne l'écoutait plus, se frayant difficilement un chemin vers la sortie, slalomant entre les invités et avançant difficilement dans la mousse. Comme il était minuit, les jets se mirent en marche et Shun s'aperçut avec horreur que son beau tee-shirt déteignait, devenant mou, sans forme.

Il vit que le Prince le poursuivait et il voulut faire vite. Se mettant à courir, il s'accrocha à l'une des personnes. Sa bretelle céda, il trébucha.

Quand il arriva au parking, ce fut pour voir Ikki qui démarrait.

Il se mit à courir derrière lui en criant. Ikki ralentit et l'embarqua en vitesse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Shun ? Ton tee-shirt ne ressemble plus à rien et ta bretelle est déchirée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Dit Shun pourtant triste, pensant qu'il n'avait même pas laissé d'adresse au Prince.

Comment retrouver celui-ci maintenant ?

Il ne vit pas que le Prince, serrant précieusement un objet qu'il avait ramassé sur le sol, lançait un des vigiles équipé d'un solex, à leurs trousses.

L'homme releva l'adresse à laquelle Ikki déposait l'homme et disparut immédiatement.

Misérable, ressemblant à une souillon (j'adore ce mot qu'on trouve dans tout bon conte qui se respecte), Shun s'effondra sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit, tentant de se protéger du froid avec les maigres hardes qu'on avait bien voulu lui donner.

Il pleura une bonne partie de la nuit, ne s'imaginant pas revoir son beau prince. Et pourtant, il savait que celui-ci n'était pas pour lui. Comment pouvait-il espérer conquérir le cœur de quelqu'un comme ça, lui qui n'était qu'une bonniche ?

Le lendemain, il se remit à son labeur ordinaire, essayant de ne plus penser à son beau prince et retrouvant sa triste vie de domestique. Il prépara le bain de Belle-maman Aphrodite, que celle-ci exigeait à la même température que son corps ; rangea la chambre de Seiya ; démêla les cheveux de Shiryu ; lava le sol ; prépara le repas ; balaya la cour ; astiqua les armures et se retrouva épuisé au moment du déjeuner lorsque Belle-Maman Aphrodite daigna lui jeter sa maigre pitance, un quignon de pain rassis.

C'est alors que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-Mais qui ça peut donc bien être ? S'exclamèrent en cœur Seiya et Shiryu.

-Je vais voir ! Shun ne peut décemment pas se montrer à notre visiteur. Annonça Belle Maman Aphrodite.

Celle-ci y alla en se traînant car le moindre effort lui coûtait mais elle fut surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le célébrissime Prince Hyoga.

Elle s'inclina devant son Altesse, impressionnée mais fière car elle se doutait que le Prince était là pour un de ses garçons.

Le Prince ne dit rien mais son conseiller annonça :

-Le Prince Hyoga a rencontré une charmante jeune personne lors de son barbecue annuel. Il l'a revu lors de la soirée mousse et souhaiterait que cette jeune personne vienne habiter désormais avec lui, dans son palais.

Renseignements pris, il semblerait que cette jeune personne loge chez vous.

-Certainement ! J'ai justement chez moi deux charmantes jeunes personnes dont la beauté fait pâlir même les étoiles. Shiryuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ramenez vos fesses immédiatement.

Shiryu et Seiya étaient mécontents d'interrompre leur repas mais ils oublièrent ce petit contre-temps en découvrant à leur porte le Prince Hyoga dans ses habits de lumière. Ils firent leurs plus beaux sourires

-Du quel des deux s'agit-il ? Demanda le conseiller à son Prince en se tournant vers lui.

Le Prince Hyoga resta perplexe. Il n'avait vu son amoureux que dans la nuit et il n'aurait pu jurer que ce n'était pas l'un des deux garçons mais il se sentait déçu. A la lueur des étoiles, son bel amant lui avait paru beaucoup plus envoûtant.

-Je ne saurais dire…. Voyons….

Le Prince sortit de sa poche ce que son amoureux avait laissé tomber dans sa fuite éperdue lors de la soirée mousse. Il vint se planter devant Shiryu et lui montra l'image.

-Est-ce à toi ? Demanda le prince.

Shiryu ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et se moquer car il s'agissait d'une image de Candy. Mais avant de commettre l'irréparable, son cerveau se mit à fonctionner et il réalisa alors que cette image devait appartenir à Shun. Il n'y avait que Shun pour collectionner des images de Candy à leur âge. Le prince avait-il rencontré Shun et en était-il tombé amoureux ? Qu'importe. Il allait se faire passer pour lui !

-Oui ! Elle est à moi ! J'étais tellement triste de l'avoir perdu ! Mentit-il.

Hyoga sourit et lui pris le bras :

-Ainsi je t'ai retrouvé, mon beau mystérieux. Allons tout de suite à mon palais.

-Super ! s'exclama Shiryu.

-Et puisque tu aimes Candy, je te ferais confectionner un beau string en poil de raton laveur blanc et noir, comme Capucin. Promit le Prince.

-Merci mon prince ! Je suis trop heureux ! Fit Shiryu, aux anges.

Mais le Prince se rembrunit immédiatement et lâcha Shiryu :

-Menteur ! Fourbe ! Tu n'es pas celui que j'ai rencontré à la soirée barbecue ! Tu as essayé de me duper. Cette personne était très douce, très sensible, jamais elle n'aurait voulu d'un tel cadeau qui aurait fait périr des animaux innocents !

Shiryu baissa la tête, penaud.

Aphrodite, décidé à ne pas laisser échapper une telle occasion d'avoir un gendre d'une noble famille, poussa Seiya vers le Prince.

-Shiryu, tu seras privé de sortie durant un jour pour avoir oser mentir au Prince. S'il ne s'agit pas de Shiryu, c'est forcément Seiya que vous avez rencontré. N'est-ce pas Seiya ?

Le Prince s'approcha de Seiya, le regardant avec suspicion.

-C'est ton image ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui bien sûr ! J'adore Candy, je déteste que l'on fasse du mal aux animaux, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus sexy que les bretelles et je pleure toujours pour un rien ! Se vanta Seiya.

-Très bien ! C'est donc toi ! Prends mon bras mon bien-aimé et allons à mon palais.

-Super cool ! Fit Seiya.

Au moment où Seiya sortait de la maisonnette, un chat passa devant eux, leur coupant le passage et Seiya manqua de trébucher sur lui.

-Sale bête ! Va en enfer ! Pesta Seiya, ramassant des cailloux pour les jeter sur le pauvre animal apeuré.

A ces cris, le Prince le lâcha aussitôt.

-Ce n'est pas toi non plus! Mo amoureux du barbecue ne se comporterait jamais de cette façon. Vous avez essayé de me tromper encore une fois !

Seiya, furieux d'avoir été percé à jour s'en pris au chaton, essayant de lui jeter un coup de pied. Shun, caché derrière une marguerite et observant la scène, ne supporta pas qu'on fasse du mal à la pauvre bête et il se précipita pour lui venir en aide ;

-Nooooon ! Ne lui fais pas mal ! cria-t-il en se jetant devant le chat pour prendre les coups à sa place.

Un grand sourire se forma sur le visage du Prince. Il attrapa Seiya par les épaules et l'écarta de son chemin avant de se diriger vers Shun. Il lui tendit la main.

-Ainsi, je t'ai trouvé….. murmura-t-il en le regardant amoureusement.

-Ce doit être une erreur ! Objecta Aphrodite. Il ne peut s'agir de Shun ! Shun n'est qu'un bon à rien, un fainéant, une petite lopette, il pleure tout le temps…..

-Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de belle petites fesses et qu'est-ce qu'il sait bien s'en servir ! Répliqua le Prince. Tu t'appelles Shun ? Viens avec mon dans mon palais, Shun. Tu n'auras plus à travailler. Nous vivrons heureux pendant 110 ans et nous aurons plein d'enfants mais surtout, tu verras, j'ai un lit très confortable avec des menottes et tout plein d'autres accessoires très amusants.

Shun lui sourit et murmura :

-Mon Prince….

Ils partirent donc dans leur Ferrari pour aller jusqu'au Palais où ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre durant 60 jours.

Ils y vécurent longtemps et heureux mais contrairement à ce qu'avait annoncé Hyoga, ils n'eurent jamais d'enfants (et oui, il n'y connaissait vraiment rien du tout) mais cela ne leur manqua pas.

Seiya et Shiryu devinrent encore plus aigris et flemmards et aucun homme ne voulut jamais d'eux. Aphrodite perdit sa beauté à force d'être méchant. L'ADSL ne parvint jamais jusqu'à leur bled paumé, ils furent souvent redressés fiscalement, la star ac fut supprimée des programmes, ils perdirent donc toute raison de vivre et ils furent très très malheureux le restant de leur existence. 

FIN

Ceci est une fic de Tsirtis, nous l'avons publiée avec son autorisation.


End file.
